


Mama red

by PastelAnna



Series: Mama red and keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mama Red Lion, Parental Red Lion (Voltron), protective red lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAnna/pseuds/PastelAnna
Summary: Mama red and keithCross posted with Wattpad





	Mama red

In all honesty lotor didn't think keith and red had a good bond. Keith had always ben a cold and dissident to him so the lotor didn't think he knew how to bond oh how wrong he was.  
Keith was in the lounge trying to read a book pidge gave him. Kye word "trying" lotor and allura had came in about 30 minutes ago talking about the bond between lion and paladin. Now that it self wasn't what was bothering him. No it was the fact that lotor was saying thing like "so your red paladin clearly doesn't have a good bond with his lion" and "she probably didn't even want him" allura looked frustrated with lotor. So naturally fed up with lotor he slammed the book both of them then noticed him he stood up "I'm gonna go train" keith say's announce clear in his voice. Allura try to stop and talk but he just said the he needs to let off some steam.

Keith's p.o.v  
I was walking to my room after a shower I felt more relaxed and at ease after I let out some steam training. That when lotor came up to me "so how do it feel knowing that no one here really cares about you" I tensed of course I know the other's care about me they been trying to drill it into my head since I started to let them in especially red but it still hurt at the thought of they not caring. I replied "they do care" "oh so that's why know one tried to stop you when you where about to kill your self" I felt panic ringing "they don't know besides I know they care I just not ready to tell them they'll understand" "so why'd red let you fall out of the hangar" he smirked. I freeze as a feeling of dread feel my heart did red really not want. He then walked away not saying anything.

Reds p.o.v  
I was sat in my hanger waiting for black to come by and chat you know talk about the cub and wonder how they haven't managed to get them self's killed. That's when I felt something wrong with keith so I decided to tell black to wait for a bit we'll I see what's wrong with my cub. She understood and we changed our meet time to a couple hours from now. I called him he was a little reluctant at first but caved when I told him I'd get shiro and black involved. When he came to me he looked frustrated "what's wrong cub" he calmed down a bit "it's just lotor was saying thing like no one cared and you didn't want me". I felt anger rising how could someone think I didn't want MY paladin I looked down and saw tears in his eyes I lend down when he asked a question I never wanted to hear "do you even want me" my heart broke at the hurt in his voice like he believed that I'd abandon him at the drop of a hat. "of course I want you" I reply softly "then why'd you let me fall when we first meet" I stopped before I could reply he spoke again. "i mean allura said you would test me but why only me you never tested lance and none of the other lions tested their paladins" he now had tears running down his face. I tack a moment to reply trying to get over my shock and anger. "Cub listen to me I wasn't trying to test you I just couldn't get over the hurt from losing alfor I just didn't want that hurt again if I got close to another paladin" I felt guilt rising in his emotions. "No no cub it's not you fault when you fell I couldn't bare it and trust when I say you are worth getting close to" I say meaning behind ever word "so you do want me?" He said hope in his voice "of course" "well your worth getting close to too" he replied. I laugh "you look tired why not lay down and take a nap we can talk about lotor's stupidity" "ok love you mama red" he says laying down on my paw sleepy I was taken aback at the mama but I like it strangely enough. "Love you to cub".

And let just say lotor regretted his words when he meet mama red.


End file.
